Never Coincidence, Only Fate
by Nebula Sky
Summary: SMHP. One could only guess at the appearance of Jupiter and Uranus at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Neither Sailor Moon nor Harry Potter belongs to me.  
  
Quick note: This is my first story...just so you'll know.  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
~ "Always remember my children, there is no such thing as coincidences, only fate." The two children, understanding and not, watched as their mother took her last breath of life. ~  
  
"Wake up! We're under attack!" Makoto abruptly awoke, ending her dream of the dying lady. Standing from the bed to head out, the castle shook violently, landing Makoto sprawled on her floor. Grunting, she got up and headed out her door with a flurry of colors, leaving Jupiter, leader of the outer senshi, running down the hall.  
  
Seconds later, Jupiter was joined by Uranus and Neptune. "Who would be stupid enough to attack us?" Questioned Uranus.  
  
"A fool," answered Neptune as we rounded a corner. "I had hoped that by moving the kingdom back to the moon would have hinted to not even try."  
  
"Apparently we didn't hint well enough," added Jupiter. "Where is Saturn?"  
  
"Pluto. Probably already at the throne room." Stated Neptune.  
  
"Hmm"  
  
At entering the throne room, they were greeted by the rest of the Solar Senshi and Royals.  
  
"What's the status Mercury?" asked Venus.  
  
"From what I have gathered, they seem to be leftover youma who somehow banded together. Interesting.." mused the blue senshi as she continued pressing buttons. "..that I didn't pick them up sooner. Never the less, they shouldn't be a problem. They are low power youma, but they do outnumber us severely."  
  
"Very well then, let's move out. Jupiter and Sun, take the north. Uranus, Neptune and Mercury, to the East. Saturn, Mars, and Earth, start cleaning up at the West. Pluto and I will take the South."  
  
"Agreed." Jupiter said while heading out the doors, followed closely after by Sun.  
  
  
  
******************************** At Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Great Hall was alive with the chatter, from the newly sorted first years, to the returning stories of summer vacation.  
  
"Can you believe it Harry! Our final year with that greasy haired git Snape!" Ron joyously stated, earning him a chuckle from Harry and a glare from Hermione.  
  
"Honestly Ron, you should put that much enthusiasm in trying to bring up your barely passable grades." Reprimanded the newly appointed head girl. "In my dorm room I have a study schedule for you both. I refuse to have a stupid friend and boyfriend with poorly passed N.E.W.T's."  
  
"Hey! I refuse to sit here and be insulted by my girlfriend. Harry, switch places with me." Moving to stand, the red headed boy was pulled back down.  
  
"Oh sit down you wounded puppy." Smiled Hermione as she entwined their fingers underneath the table. "I'll resume my 'insults' tomorrow."  
  
Harry chuckled as he listened to his best friends 'flirt.' Looking to the High Table, getting ready to make his opening term speech.  
  
The hall fell silent at once as the Headmaster stood. "Greetings to you all, and welcome a new year here at Hogwarts. First years, please be advised that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Congratulations to the head boy and girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Remember, attitude reflects leadership. I'm sure you both will do well. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone intere-"  
  
Gasps were heard as a small black, thick mass appeared in the middle of the hall. A mass which appeared to be growing in size rather quickly. Suddenly, a blur of navy, white, and gold flew out to land with a thud and a clang unceremoniously before the professors. With its baggage deposited, the mass disappeared as quickly as it appeared.  
  
Harry looked to the figure as it slowly got up. ~Wow! She's beautiful.~ There was no denying that. Dressed in a tight white suit, which flowed straight to a very short and torn navy skirt. ~And tall, very tall.~  
  
/Ugh! Didn't see that one coming./ she muttered, with her hand on her head as she shook the last of her dizziness away. Taking in her surroundings, she finally realized something. /Where the heck am I?!/  
  
Picking up her sword she found herself to be in a big room with floating candles, stunned kids, and equally stunned adults. /Ok, I'm guessing I'm at some type of school./ Turning to the adults, she addressed them. /Hello./  
  
Dumbledore curiously studied the girl, wary to the fact that she held and very deadly sword. Gripping his wand, to which he made sure was visible to the intruder, he smiled kindly. "Hello child. It seems we have a problem in the language barrier. I don't un-"  
  
"There is no problem since I speak English perfectly. Now would you tell me who you are, or should I add insult to insult and just call you old geezer."  
  
Gasps and furious whispering ran through the students. Some teachers still looked too stunned to do anything, one male just raised an eyebrow at the backlash, while the woman next to the old man stood in fury.  
  
"How dare you. You have no idea who you're dealing with you ignorant little girl."  
  
The 'little' girl in question tightened her grip on her sword in warning.  
  
"Minerva, please. It's all right." Resting a hand on her shoulder, nudging her to sit back down. "I apologize then. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster here at Hogwarts. And what may I address you young lady."  
  
Tilting her head, the blonde studied the headmaster. "Uranus" she answered after a while.  
  
"Very well then Uranus, why don't we discuss later how you came to be here. Till then, we were about to eat, why don't you join us? Pick a table." With a loud clap from Dumbledore, the tables topped with different foods.  
  
Nodding, Uranus turned to face the students, flicking her wrist to make her sword disappear. Before she could head to a table, a girl below the red and gold banners stood.  
  
"You can sit with us if you like."  
  
Nodding, Uranus went towards the girl who sat at the table to the left. Upon reaching her, she was already telling two boys across from her to make room.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. And this," motioning to the red head next to her, "is Ron Weasley and sitting next to him is Harry Potter."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi," said the boy next to her, "I'm Dean and the guy on the other side of you is Seamus. I was wondering if you have a boyfriend cause if you don't, I'm more than willing to offer my services." Wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive gesture.  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"It's all right Hermione." Uranus said as she picked up a goblet. "And no, I don't have a boyfriend." Taking a sip, she added, "I have a girlfriend."  
  
Dean choked on his chicken at her added statement, hearing Ron and Harry laughing at him. Recovering from his near fatal death, he turned to face her. "Aww, truly?"  
  
"Truly."  
  
Suddenly, another black mass appeared, shooting a green and white clad figure unmercifully at the tall double doors.  
  
Uranus turned to look at the figure, which had fallen facedown after impact.  
  
"Ooh, that had to hurt." She said, yet not moving to check on the newly arrived visitor. "Well, at least I'm not the only one here."  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Well... What did you think? Valuable criticism accepted since I probably do need it. Should I continue? 


	2. Million Galleon Question

I want to thank you all so MUCH for reviewing!! (hugs each and every one of you.) So I dedicate this to all my first reviewers!! Thank you again. (bows humbly to readers.)  
  
Now, in question to Neptune and Uranus, they are a couple in my story. You may see Uranus flirt around uncontrollably, especially with Jupiter, but she is most definitely with Neptune.  
  
As for the other senshi, well, we'll see. I basically want this to be a Jupiter and Uranus fic, since they're my favorite. But I won't put it past my mind to have some of them cameo here and there.  
  
Lastly, I am a true believer of soul mates. (hint, hint ^_~)  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Harry Potter belong to their respective trademarks.  
  
/Lunarian language/  
  
~thinking~  
  
Part 2  
  
Grunting, Jupiter got on all fours. /Goddess, did anyone get the number on that runaway star?/  
  
"I did, and it read: we're not in Kansas anymore toto."  
  
Jupiter's head snapped up to find what seemed like a small gathering, all looking at her. Sitting back onto her legs, she looked to Uranus. /What the!?! Where's Sun? Where are we? And why are you speaking English?/  
  
"Well, we seemed to have landed somewhere in England or Great Britain, however you wish to call it. And guess what, they speak English." said Uranus as if talking to a five year old. To which earned her a glare from said five-year-old. "As for Sun, I have no clue, and as to where we're at, Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"You seem to be taking this all in stride Uranus," said Jupiter in English as she picked up her staff and stood. "Already eating with them. Quite unlike you to place trust to easily."  
  
"Trust has nothing to do with it. I was hungry."  
  
Sighing, Jupiter ran a hand through her ponytail. "You have definitely been hanging around Us- you know who, to much." Correcting herself in the end, having remembered the strangers.  
  
Everyone gasped at what she said. Those sitting around Uranus seemed to be trying to discreetly move away from her.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall stepped down from their table and headed to the new girl. All had their wands out when they stopped before her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Headmaster Dumbledore, and you are-"  
  
Jupiter studied those before her. The old man had a powerful aura blazing off him, but no match for the senshi. The woman seemed to be constipated with the stern face she had on. ~I see why she'd be a teacher.~ The other male looked like he hadn't washed his hair in ages. ~Eeww, can't say it's not nutritionally oiled.~ He seemed to be giving off a power as well, but not entirely his own. Interesting.  
  
"What's with the sticks? Last time I checked, schools didn't have that archaic type of discipline anymore." She said instead of her name.  
  
"Sticks," muttered McGonaggle. "Why I never!"  
  
"Maybe we should take this to my office. Would you both please follow us." Turning to the students he told them that everything was well and to continue their supper. With that done the three professor's and the two arrivals left the great hall.  
  
Jupiter and Uranus looked at everything they passed in curiosity. They were quite surprised when they passed a portrait of a young lady, and it waved at them!  
  
Stopping before a huge gargoyle, the headmaster muttered 'starbursts' and the stone literally jumped to the side, revealing a passage behind. Walking up a twisted staircase, they were led to an office, to which the door read headmaster.  
  
Once inside, Dumbledore took his seat with the two other professors flanking him. He gazed steadily at the two before him.  
  
"You still haven't given me your name child."  
  
"Why should I, when you befriend evil."  
  
Dumbledore leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. "I'm sorry to say that I have no idea what you're implying about."  
  
One never to beat around the bush, Jupiter extended her staff so that it ended pointing at Snape's left arm. "I felt it the moment I hit the floor." She calmly stated, never tearing her gaze from Dumbledore.  
  
"Interesting," said Dumbledore. "though I assure you that he isn't evil. Did you feel this as well Uranus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And yet you ate with us. Weren't you afraid we might attack and hurt you?"  
  
Lifting a delicate eyebrow, Uranus slowly smirked, "You're not powerful enough."  
  
Dumbledore reeled back at the bold statement.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are!" shouted Snape after his initial shock of his mark easily revealed. "Your beat up sword and your 'stick'," he sneered, "Are nothing compared to our combined magic."  
  
Uranus was about to go and show Snape just what her beat up old sword could do when Jupiter's hand lifted, signaling her to not move.  
  
"Enough! This isn't getting us no-where." Sighing, Jupiter closed her eyes. Feeling out the magic flowing within the room, its good and sincerity. The evil from the one called Snape, but it wasn't his. Opening her eyes, she once again settled them on the headmaster. "I will assume that you will tell us later about Professor's Snape involvement with the evil."  
  
"Yes." Nodded Dumbledore.  
  
"Very well," she agreed. "I am called Jupiter. Leader of the outer senshi who, combined with the inner senshi, become the solar senshi of our home and who protect our Queen. Uranus is my second in command and by the looks of it, we seem to be in a different dimension."  
  
Well that was all in a nut ball, to which the professors were dumbfounded.  
  
"Okay, let's go through this slowly so that we all understand." Dumbledore calmly said. "You're from another dimension you say."  
  
"Jupiter was thrown out from a portal," said Uranus. "and if that is what you saw me come out from as well, then yes."  
  
"Who is your Queen?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"She is Serenity of the Moon. She was destined to fight and rule with us along side her. When the evil was defeated in our world, she took her place on the throne with Endymion at her side." Answered Jupiter.  
  
"Why are you named after the planets?" Snape roughly asked.  
  
"We are named so because we, by right and birth, are princesses of our planets. We become Queen when we take a mate." Jupiter replied.  
  
"There are ten senshi, one to each of the nine planets and the tenth from the sun, making out the solar senshi," continued Uranus. "We are divided into two groups, the inners and outers. The inners consist of Sun, Mercury, Earth, Mars, and Venus who is the leader. Jupiter was with them until Sun and Earth were found. She then returned back to us, the outer senshi, who including us are Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto."  
  
"Each senshi has their own power, title and weapon. For example Mars, her title is that of war. Her power is the ability to control fire. Her weapon is the bow and arrows of war" Explained Jupiter.  
  
"And which are yours?" McGonagall curiously asked.  
  
"My title is Queen of the skies. I am controller of winds, speed, and space energy. I am a master swordswoman, wielding the power of the space sword" Pausing she added with a sneer, "That would be that beat up old sword, Professor." Snape just glared back at her.  
  
"I am strength and protection, with the ability of thunder, lightning and storms. Also other little goodies to which I can't tell you. My weapon is this oak staff"  
  
"That's all very well and interesting, but what the hell are you doing her then?" snapped Snape.  
  
"Hmm," murmured Dumbledore. "That seems the be the million galleon question."  
  
"Well, I don't know how much that is, but I'd bet that much, to know Pluto is involved in this." Said Uranus.  
  
"Oh?" questioned the headmaster.  
  
"Pluto is the time keeper," explained Jupiter. "Therefore guards the gates of time as well as the dimensional gates."  
  
And wouldn't you know it that Pluto also has perfect timing, because a portal appeared behind them, dropping two trunks with a small pouch on top of each and a letter.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Muttered Jupiter as she headed to retrieve the letter. Opening it she read it first, cursing at the end, before she read it out loud.  
  
Jupiter and Uranus,  
  
First of all, I must tell you that I can not retrieve you until you are ready. I am sorry. Queen Serenity has no idea of your predicament since all I have told her is that you're alive. I must say, I have never seen her more furious, she put Mars to shame. You are to stay at Hogwarts and help Albus Dumbledore as much as you can, but not personally. Everything you need is in your trunks except for your wands, that you'll need to take care of. The pouch has your money as well as a key to your Gringotts bank account, should you need more. Respect the Headmaster and the professors. Try not to kill anyone should they get you mad. And for goodness sakes, don't blow up the school, you've just finished paying off the last two. I will send your familiars to you later.  
  
Pluto  
  
PS. Pay attention! There is a reason behind everything.  
  
  
  
"Well isn't that dandy," was Uranus sarcastic reply. "Pluto better stay away from Michi, cause I have no doubt that she's pissed as well."  
  
Jupiter just rolled her eyes. "Headmaster, are you in agreement to let us stay here?"  
  
"Oh! Of course, of course. You are most welcomed, as well as your help." He joyously answered.  
  
"Mmm, yes, well, I want to know what that Pluto lady meant about blowing up the school?" Asked McGonagall worried.  
  
"Honestly, you destroy one school and they don't let you forget about it." Cried Uranus.  
  
"The letter said two." Retorted Snape.  
  
"Uh, yeah two, but they were total accidents, we swear." Uranus sheepishly answered.  
  
Snape snorted in disbelief.  
  
"Now then, for tonight you will sleep in one of the empty staff rooms. You will be sorted tomorrow before breakfast. As for your wands, you will go tomorrow at lunch with Hagrid. Severus will take you to your rooms then. Have a goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight headmaster."  
  
Both senshi picked up their money pouch and trunks and followed the moody Professor out.  
  
Once they had left, Minerva protested her worries. "Albus are you sure about this? They seem to be trouble, and uncontrollable by the sound of that letter."  
  
"Minerva dear, you worry to much. They will be a great asset to our cause. And I believe I have an idea on how to keep them out of trouble, I hope. Also, we will need to call a meeting of the order so that we may introduce them."  
  
"Very well Albus." Though you could still hear her worry.  
  
"I have a good feeling about this, a very good feeling."  
  
  
  
~Early Morning~  
  
When Professor McGonagall went to retrieve the two new students, she was taken back when she saw them.  
  
"Morning Professor. We forgot to tell you that when we're out of our senshi uniform we look very different, as you can see. In this form my name is Makoto Kino." She stated while nodding in Uranus's direction. "Blondie over there is called Haruka Tennoh."  
  
"Very well," McGonagall nodded, "Miss Kino, Miss Tennoh, please follow me. The headmaster wishes to speak with you first before we head to breakfast."  
  
  
  
*The Great Hall*  
  
Sleepy students stumbled to their table for breakfast.  
  
"Hey, look up there, the sorting hat is still out." Said Hermione, causing Harry and Ron to look up. "I wonder why?"  
  
"Aww, Mione. Nothing to worry about. They probably just forgot to put it away last night." Said Ron. Resting his head back down on the table to get a bit more sleep.  
  
"I'm gonna let that go since I believe you haven't fully woken up." Hermione said in disbelief. ~Sometimes I do wonder~ she thought with a shake of her head.  
  
"Good morning students!" beamed the headmaster. "I will call out breakfast momentarily, but first business."  
  
Two girls then came out the side doors to stand before the headmaster.  
  
"Hey! Aren't those the girls from last night." Asked Harry to no one in particular.  
  
"Miss Haruka Tennoh, please take a seat and put on the hat."  
  
Walking up to the stool Haruka reached for the hat. At contact, the hat yelled "Gryffindor!"  
  
Haruka stared at the hat dumbfounded. She hadn't even put it on. ~Oh well~ shrugging, she put it back on the stool and returned next to Makoto.  
  
"Interesting" mused Dumbledore as the students whispered ferociously.  
  
Makoto on the other hand was paying no attention at all. She was busy staring at a new addition to the professors' table. He was emanating something familiar but she just couldn't place it. She was startle out of her reverie at her name being called.  
  
"Miss Makoto Kino, please step to the stool and put the hat on."  
  
"Huh! Oh, Yeah." Not two steps had she taken when the hat yelled "Slytherin!"  
  
At this the Great Hall roared.  
  
"Blimey! She wasn't even near it!"  
  
"She must be really powerful!"  
  
"There's no doubt about it now, she's in league with You-Know Who!"  
  
"Yeah, you remember what she said yesterday about spending time with him."  
  
Students talked left and right, not seeming to quiet down anytime soon.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" shouted Dumbledore. Immediately, the hall quieted, with a few whispers here and there. It seemed though, even with the headmaster's outburst, the laughter that was coming from Haruka, wasn't stopping.  
  
"And what pray tell, are you laughing about?" Makoto haughtily demanded. A delicate hand lifting to rest on her hip.  
  
"You-," she started, trying to calm herself, "You're in the snake house." She said still sniggering uncontrollably.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Makoto crossed her arms.  
  
"Come on Mako-chan, don't tell me you don't think its ironic?"  
  
While this little chitchat was happening, Draco Malfoy had glided up front, to end up standing behind Makoto. Noticing his presence, Haruka suddenly ignored Makoto and stared at him in shock.  
  
"Miss Kino. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. May you do me the honor to escort you to our table."  
  
Turning to respond to the owner of the smooth voice, she got as far as opening her mouth, as she too just stared at the boy.  
  
"Miss Kino?" Draco called to the girl again, puzzled as to why they were just staring at him.  
  
/Hellfire!/ breathed out Makoto after her initial shock. /When did you get yourself cloned Ruka!?!/  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
  
  
Well, I'm my own worst critic, and I say my ending sucked. And I believe my sentence structure needs work too. What do you all think? 


	3. They're all going down

Woohoo! I finally got time to finish typing this up. So, from me to you, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Seito no Senshi: You're right, I did seem to have written Mako slightly OOC. I truly don't wish to make her so, but seeing as I've written her as the leader of the outer senshi, I think she'd need it to be able to take charge.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Harry Potter belong to their respective trademarks.  
  
/Lunarian language/  
  
~thinking~  
  
  
  
|subconcious|  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Upon hearing Mako-chan, Haruka was utterly shocked and just stared. What else was there to do? Finally, two sharp claps from the headmaster snapped both girls out of it.  
  
"To your seats please."  
  
Closing her mouth, Mako-chan smiled and took the offered arm. "Of course you may have the honor young Malfoy." While walking, she twisted her head towards Ruka. /We'll talk later./ She then returned her attention to Draco. "My, my, I haven't seen such chivalry in quite some time. But, you know, it makes sense why I was sorted in Slytherin."  
  
With an arched eyebrow, Draco just smiled. "Oh, and why is that?"  
  
"Well obviously, we slytherins have class. Something I know Ruka greatly lacks." She replied as they sat down, "therefore making the house she's in boorish." This caused those around the table to snicker.  
  
Haruka, who seemed to have heard, just rolled her eyes and sat down across from Hermione. "Humph, if they only knew how boorish she could get." She muttered.  
  
"Now that that's over with, I also wish to announce that we have a special treat for you this year. There is an elective class that we are offering that will help greatly in these troubled times. I highly recommend everyone to try and enroll into it. Good, now lets eat." Clapping his hands once again brought forth assorted foods onto the tables.  
  
  
  
At the slytherin table  
  
  
  
"What kind of trouble is he talking about young Malfoy?" Makoto asked as she spooned some mashed potatoes.  
  
"He only means trouble for him." Answered the girl beside her instead. "The old fool just doesn't understand that whatever he tries, he'll still lose. The Dark Lord will triumph."  
  
Makoto turned to see a blue eyed blonde. "And you are?"  
  
"The names' Pansy Parkinson." She then pointed to a brown headed girl, who bore a great resemblance to a bull dog, sitting at the other side to her. "This is Millicent Bulstrode."  
  
"How nice." Said Mako, returning her attention to her food. ~Snob! You won't be on my Christmas list.~ Taking a bite of her chicken, she looked to the head table, once again setting her gaze at the unknown professor. There was just something about him. His energy pattern seemed familiar. ~But how? I don't remember ever meeting him. Add that feeling to the unauthorized surprise clone and we've got.. Ugh, something I'm not going to like.~  
  
"Young Malfoy, who's the professor sitting next to McGonagall?"  
  
"Hmm," Draco looked slightly towards the professors, "oh, that's Lupin. He teaches defense against the dark arts. Everyone knows he's a danger, but that blind fool won't see reason."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's a werewolf"  
  
"A WEREWOLF!" cried out Makoto. Making students whom heard look at her. Including one, amber eyed werewolf.  
  
Not caring about her outburst, she discreetly looked back to the professor who had resumed eating. ~Wow, never seen a werewolf before. Well, that answered his power type. Still, I can't shake that feeling off.~  
  
"A Gryffindor werewolf at that. He favors the golden trio. And call me Draco." Said Draco with a smile as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
Makoto smiled in return as she idly played with her food. "Who are they?"  
  
"Potty, Weasel, and 'Mudblood' Granger." Answered Bulstrode around a mouthful of food.  
  
"Mudblood?" Makoto quizzically asked.  
  
"Honestly, don't you know anything?" said Pansy in disgust.  
  
Green eyes narrowed in warning.  
  
Pansy ignored it, not thinking it much of a threat. "A mudblood is a disgraceful witch born of muggles. And before you ask, muggles are non magick folk." Taking a bite of her carrot, she continued. "A step up from them, though not by much, are the half-bloods. They are those with one parent as muggle and the other a witch. Now, the ones you need to associate yourself with are the pure bloods. That would be us. We are the top of society." She finished snobbishly.  
  
Makoto bit her tongue and passionately scowled at her food. ~Good goddess! This is what I'm going to have to put up with? I won't last!~ She instead rested her full attention to Draco. ~I must say, he is cute. ~ a smile slowly formed, ~definitely nothing like my old boyfriend.~ Shifting her eyes, she cautiously observed him. ~It really was quite astonishing, he was an exact copy of Ruka, give or take a few slight differences.~  
  
He looked about 6"1', while Ruka was bordering 6". Ruka's eyes tinted towards blue, while Draco's where a hypnotizing silver. Draco's hair took a silvery-blonde affect against Ruka's spindle-blonde. There was also the very distinct fact that Draco was male.  
  
~Yes, definitely male and if he's anything like Ruka...ooh!...the possibilities.~  
  
Draco, for his part, let the new girl inspect him. The weight of her stare was intense and electrifying.  
  
|Her beauty and mystery will surely intrigue the dark lord.| his inner voice whispered. He internally grimaced. Why didn't he like that idea?  
  
|You know why?|, the little voice continued. |You may fool those idiots you associate yourself with and even Potter and his friends. But we know different. She's a Pandora box, and if opened at the hands of evil.| Bloody hell!!  
  
|Exactly. Now stop talking to yourself and talk to her!| Draco mentally sighed. These little conversations with himself were sure taxing.  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
Slightly startled, Mako turned completely towards Draco. ~Hmm, didn't think I was that obvious.~ Grinning, she then let her gaze slowly and unabashedly roam his body, taking in every little detail. "Now I am."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And," reaching for a fruit tart that beckoned her attention, "Why don't you tell me about yourself and Hogwarts." Biting down on her acquired prize.  
  
Blaise Zambini, who sat across her, was enraptured. From the moment her delicate fingers seized the unsuspecting dessert, to the moment her crimson lips enclosed around it with ecstasy. Then, the appearance of a pinkish tongue swiping across her lips as if trying to maintain its euphoric taste.  
  
In fact, he wasn't the only one. Almost all boys at the Slytherin table and the table next to them, which was Ravenclaw, were in the same exact state.  
  
Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed. Pansy Parkinson, a beauty in her own right, was not happy.  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortably and smiled tightly. ~Damn!~  
  
Mako, who showed no outward indication of the stares, was mentally filled with giddiness. ~This is too easy!~ she thought as she took another bite, initiating the cycle all over.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Hermione had heard what Haruka had muttered and looked at her inquisitively.  
  
"Never mind." Haruka said distractedly, piling food onto her plate.  
  
Hermione, taking the hint, asked instead about the new class. "Are any of you going to enroll in the elective class?"  
  
"I doubt if I can, with quidditch and all." Said Harry with a mouthful of food.  
  
"Honestly Harry, where are you manners?" Scowled Hermione. "I expect that from Ron, not you."  
  
"Hey!" cried Ron, spitting food in the process. Undoubtedly making Hermione's scowl deepen.  
  
Haruka and Harry just laughed.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione."  
  
"Besides, didn't you listen, Dumbledore said he highly advised it. Therefore-"  
  
"Therefore we're going to have to take it." Harry finished for her with a sigh. "I hope it doesn't interfere with quidditch then."  
  
"Well, I'll sign up for it." Said Haruka before taking a bite of her chicken. "By the way, what's quidditch?"  
  
Ron, who took quidditch very seriously, choked. Those around her, who seemed to have forgotten that she wasn't from the wizarding world, stared at her.  
  
"Or you can just stare at me as if I've sprouted a second head." She added dryly.  
  
Surviving his near fatal death and after calming down, Ron also stared. "Crikey! You've been deprived!" he said aghast.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as everyone laughed.  
  
A hand slapped down on Haruka's shoulder. She turned, to the find the owner to be Seamus.  
  
"Don't worry mate! We'll tell you everything you need to know."  
  
"First of all," said Harry, "Quidditch is a game played on flying brooms."  
  
That piece of information was received with one very arched eyebrow.  
  
"That's right, flying brooms," continued Dean. "And each team consists of seven players."  
  
"There's the keeper," said Ron. "The keeper guards three posts from letting the quaffle from being scored by the opposing chasers."  
  
"Then there are the chasers. Three to a team." Added Seamus. "They handle the quaffle and try to score against the keeper."  
  
"We also have two beaters who protect the chasers from two bludgers." Said Dean. "Bludgers are flying balls that attack the players unmercifully."  
  
"Then we have the seeker." Resumed Harry. "The seeker sets his sights on the golden snitch. The snitch is worth 150 points and signifies the end of the game."  
  
Haruka, who did hear everything being told to her, was still captivated with the prospect of flying brooms.  
  
"Hmm, yes, well I guess I'll have to see a game to fully grasp the concept of it. But, going back to the brooms, is there only one kind? One Speed?" she eagerly asked.  
  
"Speed huh?" chuckled Harry. "No, there are many different models and speed. I own a lightning bolt, a model that came out last year."  
  
"Wonderful!" said Haruka excitedly, taking a swig of her drink. "Where can I get one?"  
  
"I believe you first need money Haruka," answered Hermione. "Seeing as to how you're not from around here, how will you be able to afford one?"  
  
"Mione, you truly are a spoilsport." Ron deadpanned.  
  
Though it was prudent of Hermione, Haruka didn't seem to see a problem.  
  
"My, my Hermione, and here I thought you to be the smart one." Teased Ruka. "But yes, I could see how it would be difficult to buy things without money, so it's a good thing I'm filthy rich." She finished smugly, taking a bite of her apple pie.  
  
Once again, those around her became silent.  
  
"And," She continued, ignoring the silence, "I have already had some changed to your type of money. So, where can I buy a broom?"  
  
Ron gulped and leaned toward her. "How 'filthy' rich are you?" he whispered.  
  
"Ron!" admonished Hermione. "that was positively crude!"  
  
"Aww Mione! You know you want to know also."  
  
Haruka for her part hadn't laughed so much in a good while. Not many people dared to be so blunt toward herself and Mako. It was, without a doubt, refreshing.  
  
"Well," she said, getting her laughter under control, "who are the richest in the magick and non-magick world?"  
  
"Well, there's Malfoy." Spat Ron in disgust.  
  
"You mean the boy who escorted Mako?" asked Ruka.  
  
"Yeah, that's him." Said Harry. "And in the Muggle world I believe that would be Howard Hagman"  
  
"Ok, now you add those together, multiply it by, mmm.let's say 100, and it will equal me."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Yup, and now that we all have established my worth, will you te-"  
  
"A WEREWOLF!" screeched a voice.  
  
Among many others, Haruka also turned to stare at Makoto. "What in nine hells is she wailing about?"  
  
Harry sighed, hoping Haruka wouldn't react the same way. "Malfoy must have told your friend about Professor Lupin."  
  
Turning her attention back to Harry, she cocked her head in question.  
  
"You see, Professor Lupin, our defense against the dark arts instructor, is a werewolf."  
  
"Really!?!"  
  
"He's not dangerous. He's really nice and I'm sure you'll like him." Said Hermione.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"By the way, who is your friend?" asked Dean. "Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"Ah, that is Makoto Kino. She's my best friend, sister-in-arms, family, and most importantly, my ruthless rival." The mischievous sparkle in her eyes brightened at that last fact.  
  
"Soo.she's not your girlfriend then?"  
  
"No. But would you like some advice."  
  
"Yes!" said both Seamus and Dean. Leaning in as if it were some kind of secret for only them. They paid rapt attention to the golden advice that would attain them Kino's affection.  
  
"You wouldn't even make it up to bat."  
  
Ron looked at her quizzically not understanding. "Huh? What about bats?" he asked.  
  
"No Ron, it's a muggle saying." Explained Hermione. "Haruka's saying that Kino is too much for any of you boys to handle."  
  
"I can handle anything" Ron stubbornly said.  
  
"Yeah, so can I." Said Dean, which was followed promptly by Seamus's agreement.  
  
"Well then boys," interrupted a freckled red headed girl who sat to the other side of Hermione, "handle that." Pointing to the slytherin table.  
  
They all turned to the sight of a swiping pink tongue. Sighing, Haruka turned to Hermione and the redheaded girl. Smirking, she finished the last of her pie. "They're all going down."  
  
"Do you think we should stop them?" asked the red head. Indicating to the 'I can handle anything' boys.  
  
"Now where would be the fun in that?" Hermione innocently asked.  
  
All three chuckled.  
  
"By the way, I'm Ginny, Ron's sister."  
  
"A pleasure. I'm Haruka. Now, since the boys seem to be spellbound by Mako, will one of you please tell me where I can get a broom!"  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Well..that was it. How did you all like it? I won't drag out each class like this. I just wanted to get some things out of the way and get you all thinking. I'm sure there is room for improvement, so leave your praise or criticism by reviewing.  
  
(waves joyously) Bye now! Nebula 


	4. Unfun?

Okay, Okay.I'm guilty. Don't kill me. Sorry it took so long to post. Homework and job finally passed me up and I had to catch up. I'm sure everyone knows how that feels.  
  
Lunarian Amethyst: For shame on me. I went back to Ch. 3 and you were right. ~gasp~ I did forget to thank all my readers. ~bows head sheepishly~ I'm sort of on the forgetful side, so. ~raising head determinedly~ I hereby decree that you all have every right to knock me over the head if I forget again. ~smiles~ Thanks Amethyst. Oh! As for the broom, we all know he had a firebolt, I just assumed that after 3 years they'd have upgraded. Thus, the lightning bolt.  
  
Purple Haired Freak: Thanks! I really appreciate the wonderful review! As for the updates, I swear I'm working on them. ~smiles~  
  
JP and S: Never will your reviews be a bother. I desire them! I need them! Write! WRITE! Till your hearts desire!  
  
Seito no Senshi: Arigato!! ( see who says you don't learn anything from reading other fics. ~grins~ By the way, no offence taken. True to Haruka's character, she would be the one less open. Believe me, I'm kinda scaring myself as to how I'm writing them. All I can say is..you'll see.  
  
Jupiter's Light: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Fate's child: Thanks! And see, you don't have to wait any longer. Which reminds me, where is your update?  
  
Fire's Dew: Thanks for the Review! And be prepared to receive many reviews on your stories that I've missed reading.  
  
Lita of Jupiter: Thank you soooooooo much for the review. ^_^  
  
Silver Moon Goddess: Truly thanks. Glad ya like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Harry Potter belong to their respective trademarks.  
  
/Lunarian language/  
  
~thinking~  
  
  
  
|subconcious|  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
As it turned out, every class was to be taken with Slytherin.  
  
"What luck! We have Mako for every class." Stated Haruka while looking at her class schedule.  
  
"You mean bad luck," groaned Ron. "I swear it's like we're being punished! "  
  
"Seriously twisted." Added Dean.  
  
"Well, punishment or not, we need to get our things and head to class or we'll be late." Hermione said while she gathered her books.  
  
"Aww, can't we relish in this peace and joy before we go and muck it up by going to potions." Whined Ron.  
  
"Double potions at that." Added Seamus. "And our first class."  
  
"It can't be that bad? Can it?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Oh yes it can," answered Harry. "Especially in potions. Snape teaches it, and since he is head of Slytherin house, he favors them greatly."  
  
"Really.hmm.well then, we'll just have to make it un-bad won't we?" Said Haruka with a mischievous smile.  
  
"There is no such word as 'un-bad' Haruka." Corrected Hermione who was already standing. "I need to go lead the first years to the dorm room, so I'll meet you three in the common room in fifteen minutes." With that Hermione left with skittish first years in tow.  
  
"Don't worry mate," laughed Ron. "She always does that to us."  
  
"Me worried! About her! Please, I've got one just like her back home." Said Haruka.  
  
"Come on, let's go get our things." Said Harry. "We'll meet you in class Dean, Seamus."  
  
"Right. Later."  
  
Harry, Ron and Haruka stood from the table and left.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, all three had just finished signing up for the elective class as they waited for Hermione.  
  
"So, Haruka, how are we gonna make our situation un-bad." Asked Harry.  
  
"Well, you remember what I said about Mako-chan didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"If you recall, I said she was my 'ruthless rival' correct?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"And you have Malfoy as yours, correct?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Well, I don't know about how your rivalry is, but before I had graduated sc-"  
  
"Graduated?!" interrupted Harry. "How old are you?"  
  
"Well..physically, eighteen." Haruka said in thought. Then nodding to herself as in agreement. "Yes, just turned eighteen."  
  
"Dumbledore let you attend Hogwarts when you've already reached age?" asked Ron. "Better yet, you wanted to come to school.by your choice!?!"  
  
Haruka laughed. This boy was just so refreshing, so innocent. "First of all, who in their right mind would choose to come to school?"  
  
"Umm, Hermione." Said Harry.  
  
"I said in their 'right' mind Harry." Drawled Haruka. This caused both the other boys to laugh. "Second, it wasn't by choice."  
  
"Whew! Had me going. Almost thought that I befriended another school obsessed woman." Sighed Ron in relief.  
  
"I heard that Ronald Arthur Weasley."  
  
Ron's eyes widened at being caught and slowly turned to face his girlfriend. "Because then it would feel as if I was sharing you and I don't want that. I want you all to myself." He quickly amended.  
  
Hermione furiously blushed, depleting her anger. "Oh Ron! How sweet of you." Walking up to him she kissed his cheek, "just for that I'll let it slide," then went passed him toward the bulletin board to sign into the elective class.  
  
"Nice save." Whispered Harry. "Considering he usually crumbles before her, I give it a 8. You?"  
  
"Technique needs a little work. It was a little rushed, but all in all, it was passable. I give it a 7."  
  
"Oh stuff it." Ron said. "That was close."  
  
"Come on you guys. We're going to be late." Called Hermione from the open painting.  
  
Stepping out into the hallway, Haruka resumed their prior conversation. "As I was saying, before I graduated, Mako and I had kept score with our rivalry. I'm sure we can continue it here. And if we add Malfoy, it will certainly make it even more interesting."  
  
"But we already do that. That's how they keep track of all the houses." Said Harry.  
  
"But it's not the same. You see, these are personal points." Explained Haruka. "In house points, you can't really figure out who out wits who since there are others involved."  
  
"Ok. I'm lost." Confessed Ron.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time," muttered Hermione.  
  
Ron scowled at her, then ignored her. "What's the difference, as long as we win in the end?"  
  
"There's a big difference Ron. Tell me, how do you know that you personally out witted Malfoy?" asked Haruka. "Mind that I said 'personally'."  
  
"Personally? Well.um."  
  
"Exactly. You don't know because you have to take in consideration all the other points your fellow house mates have earned."  
  
"Well, yeah. That's how it usually works."  
  
"And that is the beauty of our system. In the end, we know exactly who the victor is. Who is superior to the other." Stated Haruka. "So, are you all game?"  
  
They had stopped outside of potions when Harry and Ron looked at each for a moment, each with a smile. "We're in!"  
  
Hermione said nothing and entered the half-filled class. She was surprised to find that her seat was already taken. "What do you think you doing Kino?"  
  
Her question stopped all current activity and had made her friends to fully enter the classroom behind her.  
  
Makoto, for her part, was very comfortable in her seat. When they had first entered all her housemates sat up front. She had never liked sitting up front so, much to the unvoiced displeasure of the other Slytherins, especially Draco, she opted to sit next to a very skittish gryffindor boy who occupied the middle desk.  
  
"Hi, I'm Makoto. You are?"  
  
"N-Nev-Neville L-Longbottom." The boy nervously said.  
  
Mako smiled at him. "Are you stuttering because I'm a Slytherin or because I'm a pretty girl?"  
  
Neville blushed and lowered his head. "Both"  
  
"Don't worry Neville, I won't bite unless you ask." Mako coyly said. "So, is it alright with you that I be your potions partner?"  
  
"Are you sure? I'm not really good. In fact, I'm a fated disaster." He whispered, turning away from her.  
  
"Darlin', I'm always sure. And as for you being a disaster, have faith."  
  
Neville's head turned to see the new girl smiling at him, causing him to smile.  
  
Having been there a few minutes, no one dared to say anything about her chosen partner, until now. Makoto leaned back into the chair and looked at the girl.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Hermione Granger. And I asked you a question."  
  
"Ah! The head girl." Mused Mako. "And to answer your question, I'm sitting."  
  
"I can see that. What are you doing sitting there? Slytherins sit up front."  
  
"Really? I don't see Gryffindors insignia on the desk."  
  
"It doesn't need it. I always sit next to Neville. So please move." Hermione said with determination.  
  
Neville, for his part, just stayed quiet.  
  
Raising her hand to her chin, Makoto tapped her finger against her lips as she studied the girl before her. Making up her mind, she leaned forward, elbows on the desk, "Nah!" she said while shaking her head in emphasis. "I like this seat, so you'll just have to find somewhere else to sit."  
  
"Look, if you're doing this just to scar-"  
  
Makoto just ignored her. "Haruka, be a dear and call off your dog." She interrupted.  
  
By this time, the class was full and all the Slytherins erupted in laughter. Some actually barking for effect. Hermione for her part was burning, but before she could say anything, Professor Snape entered the room.  
  
"Everyone shut up and sit down."  
  
Needless to say, Hermione ended up behind Makoto, next to Haruka.  
  
"Let's recap and see if any of you actually learned anything last year." Glowering at his students, he finally noticed something was different. Low and behold, it didn't take long for him to discover it.  
  
"Miss Kino."  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Wouldn't you prefer to sit next to Mr. Malfoy? He is my top student and you will be able to catch on with him as a partner."  
  
"Thank you Professor, but I like this seat. And I'm sure Neville here will be a great help."  
  
At that comment all the slytherins laughed.  
  
"That will be the day." Snickered Parkinson. "That bungling fool can barely stir without causing an accident!"  
  
At the comment, Neville lowered his head.  
  
Snape scowled, but didn't reprimand the girl. "I highly advise Malfoy as a partner Kino."  
  
"Thank you Professor. I'll take your advice under consideration. For now though, I will sit here." Makoto answered sweetly.  
  
The class became quiet. No one had ever talked back to Snape.  
  
Snape only deepened his scowl. "Very well. If you're sure?"  
  
Makoto only nodded.  
  
"In that case, I want you all to make the Truikit potion."  
  
Noise filled the room as students searched and reached for the ingredients needed.  
  
"Quietly!"  
  
  
  
************~~~~~*******  
  
"So, Neville, what is this potion?"  
  
"It's a disabling potion created by a female witch who was scorned. It is intended to.." burning red, Neville tried to think of the best way to explain such a painful thought. "um..it makes it hurt really, really bad down there."  
  
Makoto giggled. "Smart woman."  
  
"It's horrifying! How can you say she was smart?"  
  
"Because Neville, this woman didn't let anyone walk all over her." She said as she finished gathering all the ingredients. "and that is smart. So, what do we do now?"  
  
"First, we add the bat's heart and 4 parts of citrus sinesis that are cut in ¼ inches." With that said, Neville unceremoniously dumped the heart into the cauldron. He then proceeded to cut the citrus sinesis with shaky hands into what he seemed to believe were all equally ¼. He then carelessly through those in as well. "Now we stir twice counter clockwise, then four times clockwise." This too was done clumsily. "Okay, now we add green hellebore cut in two equal parts." To which was not cut equally. "Half a leaf of henbane," which looked more like it was the whole leaf. "and 1/5 of hemlock fruit," which really was half the fruit. All inaccurately cut herbs were added to the cauldron. "And we let it simmer for one minute." When a minute passed, Makoto saw Neville add more than what was needed of dragon's blood and camphor. All of a sudden, the concoction started to bubble, spilling out of the cauldron.  
  
"Um..Neville, is it suppose to do that?" Makoto asked as she stepped back from it.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You don't think so!" Makoto took another step back.  
  
Just as it suddenly started to bubble, it stopped. Nothing, not even a poof of smoke. Seeming to think it's safe, Neville peered into the potion to check its condition. Boy did that turn out to be a bad move. The cauldron exploded with such ferocity that it violently threw back those nearest to their desk. Neville on the other hand, who was right at the core of the explosion, was catapulted to the back wall. Hitting it with a thud, he slumped down to the floor unconscious. Snape, who was at his desk, looked up in astonishment. He quickly glided to each student to check on their condition.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" He roughly asked.  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
"I think Neville got the brunt of it." Haruka said has she steadied Hermione.  
  
"I don't doubt that" sneered Snape as he checked on the status of Neville. "Stupid boy," he muttered as he conjured a stretcher for him. "You all stay here. I'll be right back. Those, whose potions weren't ruined, return to it. Those whose has, start over." With that he took the unconscious boy to the Med wing.  
  
After Snape had left, they weren't quick to return to their projects. They were still to shocked to move. All except one. Hermione pushed Haruka off her and walk over to Makoto, who was leaning on one of the unharmed desks with Malfoy next to her.  
  
"This is all your fault!"  
  
Makoto who was straitening her robes, looked to the angry gryffindor. "Pardon me?"  
  
"You heard me. If you had only done as I asked and moved this would have never happened." This was quickly followed by a resounded slap.  
  
Makoto was totally surprised by the girls' action. The anger that fueled the slap was enough to actually snap her head back. Her own eyes then narrowed in anger, shifting her emerald colored eyes to a blackish green.  
  
Haruka, recognizing Mako's ready to kill face, walked behind Hermione and pulled her back to stand behind her.  
  
By this time, Mako was already facing them. "Move."  
  
"Now, now Mako. Calm down. She made a mistake."  
  
"I. Don't. Care."  
  
All the while Ron, who had a protective hold over Hermione, and Harry moved to stand behind Haruka.  
  
"You'll end up killing her and you know we aren't aloud." Haruka was dead set on not moving. She knew of her partners' wrath, and Hermione would have been laying on the floor dead by now.  
  
"Perish the thought that I go against orders." Was the sarcastic reply. "Now move!"  
  
"Look, it's my fault. I haven't yet had time to warn them." Makoto seemed not to have heard and continued to stare right through her and to Hermione. "I can be just as stubborn. Now calm down before you do something you'll regret."  
  
Not even a blink.  
  
"Look at me!"  
  
Makoto's eyes shifted to lock gazes with the blonde.  
  
"I understand that you want to make her pay, hell, I'd be in the same state if someone slapped me. But you need to realize that not only is she physically weaker than you are, but magically. Now calm down. I have a better solution."  
  
After a few seconds, glaring black green eyes returned to their usual emerald color. Anger still there, but not as deadly.  
  
"Good. Now that I have your attention, I would like to make a proposition to you."  
  
Makoto said nothing, only waited for her friend to continue.  
  
"I would like to restart out little game, with the inclusion of Harry and Ron, against yourself and Malfoy. Are you in agreement?"  
  
A delicate eyebrow raised at the unexpected proposal. She quite liked the idea and was about to turn to Draco to see if he would consent, but his hand that settled on her shoulder told her that he did. "I'll agree on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You get no help from the living dead."  
  
"I'm appalled at such an accusation." Dramatically holding her hand to her chest in mock hurt. "Honestly Mako-chan, have you no faith in me."  
  
"To this day I still question that choice. " was the retort. "Now cut the melodrama, the look doesn't suit you."  
  
"Very well, I agree."  
  
"Then do it."  
  
"Is it really necessary?" Haruka reluctantly asked.  
  
"Yes. I have no doubt she would try to help Potter and Weasel."  
  
"Can't we just make her promise? I'm sure her wo-"  
  
"Oh for fucks sake Ruka!" Mako interrupted. And before Haurka could even respond, a sparkling green orb quickly materialized in her hand and threw it at its intended victim.  
  
Hermione cried out as she felt the orb meld within her, feeling each and every painful zap. She then fell to the floor, slightly twitching every now and then.  
  
The rest of the gryffindors quickly surrounded their fallen housemate, trying to make sure she was alright.  
  
Harry was positively furious. How dare she! With wand in hand she turned and pointed it directly between Kino's eyes. "What did you do?!"  
  
Makoto said nothing at first. She wasn't even worried about the wand. She was more interested in why she was staring into very familiar eyes. Storing that question for later, she merely raised an eyebrow. "Nothing compared to what I should have."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"That's enough Harry." Interrupted Haruka as she helped Ron lift a motionless Hermione. "Snape's coming." And with those words everyone quickly returned to their projects.  
  
Snape entered his class, robes billowing behind him. He took one look at his 'innocent' looking class and scowled. Striding up to his desk he quickly took his quill and resumed writing on his parchment.  
  
"25 points from Gryffindor for Miss Grangers' sleeping time in my class."  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
~sigh~ I personally think this truly lacked imagination. Well, except the end. Go ahead..criticisms and praise are both welcomed by pressing the review button.  
  
~smiles~ Nebula 


	5. She answered: seeker

I humbly beg forgiveness to all those who have been waiting for an update. School and work were just dominating my days. Summer has arrived and that means only work can distract me from writing.   
  
It also helped to have a review with the word 'update' typed 26,376 times. So Angelic Master, here you are.

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

Warnings: Swearing

Part 5  
  
Hermione didn't come to till the end of potions. It was truly an understatement to say that she was mad.  
  
"What in bloody hell did she do to me!!" Yelled Hermione.  
  
Haruka, who had been sitting on one of the desks while Harry and Ron tried to awaken Hermione, looked towards her. "Be grateful that she didn't do anything worse." She said. "That was really, really stupid of you. What were you thinking?"  
  
"What do you mean we should be grateful?!" roared Ron in anger. "That…that bitch could have killed her! And you're telling us we should be grateful!"  
  
"And that bitch, to which I wholeheartedly agree she is, is practically my sister." She responded. "Do be wise and remember that." With a small sigh she jumped of the desk and walked to them. "Listen to me carefully you three. Don't go against Mako-chan lest you have the means to win. In other words, don't piss her off."  
  
"What about you? You seem to be able to take her." Asked Harry.  
  
Frowning, Haruka went to gather her things. "C'mon, class starts in 10." She then walked out.  
  
Ron looked to Harry who just shrugged and helped Hermione with her things.

Herbology went well, especially for Makoto since she specializes in plants. While Haruka excelled in Charms with the wind at her call.   
  
At lunchtime, Makoto and Haruka left their friendly company and met on front of the gargoyle to the teacher's offices.  
  
"The giants' late." Said Makoto.  
  
"His name's Hagrid, Mako." Drawled Haruka.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Theas' yous are." Said Hagrid. His booming voice resounding in the corridors.   
  
"Hello." They both said.  
  
"Come on now. We's only gots in hour, and Ims sures yous a wantin to look aroun some."  
  
"I plan on buying a broom. Do you know where the store is?"  
  
"Ov course I do 'Aruka. It'll be ours second stop."  
  
"Wonderful! Well, Hagrid my good man, lead the way."  
  
Reaching Diagon ally they were enthralled at the site before them. Sure, they new magick and made use of it, but they tried not to abuse it. If they were capable of handling something without magick, then it was done without it. They saw people popping in and out, like transporting. Back home, transporting was only done in dire emergencies. It seemed that this wizarding world they have fallen into didn't ever experience or relish accomplishing anything for themselves. What was it they call it, oh yes, the muggle way.  
  
"Well," Haruka drawled, "they seem to easily misuse their talents." Leaning in a little so that only Makoto heard.  
  
"It does seem that way doesn't it." Makoto mused as she looked at the window advertising a sale of pixie wings. "But we must remember that this is their way of life. All they've ever known on how to do things. We cannot judge. Besides, it seems that were going to have to use our magick more these days, especially if we're going to pass these classes."  
  
"Do you think were rusty?"  
  
The two senshi stopped in thought. Looking at each other, a smirk slowly starting to form. "Nah!" they said in unison.  
  
" 'Aruka! Makoto! Don't wants yous to get lost nows dos I's," Hagrid said with a goofy smile. " 'Ere it is! Ollivanders, the only place to get yer wands."  
  
A bell rang as they opened the door into the creepy little shop. It was so dusty that Makoto was itching to start cleaning.   
  
"Well, well I've been wondering when you two would be coming in." An old man said as he reappeared from the back carrying some numbered boxes.   
  
"Ello Ollivander sir! These are Kino Makoto and Tennoh 'Aruka."  
  
"Ah, of course Hagrid, how good to see you again. Doing well I hope?" Glowing eyes asked the giant.  
  
"Y-yes sir!" Hagrid stuttered nervously. "He, he, um, I'll just wait outside. Ah, yeah." At that, the giant quickly left.  
  
"That is some affect you have on him Mr. Ollivander." Stated Haruka.  
  
"Yes, it seems I do, don't I. " Ollivander said turning to the two girls. "Miss Kino, Miss Tennoh, I know exactly what you need. Just one moment if you please."   
  
Ollivander then disappeared once more into the dusty backroom.  
  
"Should I be creeped out?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Haruka said rolling her eyes and picking up a numbered box off the counter.  
  
Tilting her head in thought she realized her words. "Hmm, that's true. Forget I asked." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Ah! Here they are!" Ollivander's voice sounded as he came back with two boxes which, were not numbered, but colored.  
  
Picking up the navy wooden box he opened it and a gust of strong wind blew out. Inside was a beautiful white wand with depictions of the four winds blowing all around in a silvery hue.  
  
"Miss Tennoh this is for you. Twelve-and-a-half inches. Ash. Sturdy and confidant with the winds at your call." Ollivander said as he handed her the wand. "Alright then give it a whirl."  
  
Haruka took the wand making her emit a bluish hue all around her. She flicked the wand, which caused an indoor tempest. The howling wind ripped through the store knocking down bookcases and shelves that held thousands of wands. Haruka then quickly flicked her wand again making the whirling tempest die down.  
  
"Um..oops?"  
  
"Quite interesting Miss Tennoh. I suggest you be careful." Stated Ollivander. He then took the emerald box and opened it. A reddish-brown wand lay within surrounded with sparking electricity. On the handle was a thunderbolt depiction while the rest had plant life growing from the rim of the handle to the tip of the wand. Not wanting to be electrocuted, Ollivander waited for the electricity to relinquish before picking up the wand and handing it to Makoto.  
  
"The lady who brought me these wands also gave me a message for you. That even though you could have shrunk your staff to become your wand, it had too much power and would release too much as well for simple spells taught at Hogwarts. That this wand will help you control and hone your power so that you won't lose control."  
  
"Did this lady give you a name Mr. Ollivander?" Makoto asked as she flicked her wand. Every type of plant imaginable seemed to grow rapidly in the disheveled store.  
  
"She told me you'd ask that and told to tell you 'tuna fish.' She said you'd understand." The old man replied as he saw Makoto flick her wand again and causing his store to once more be nature free.  
  
"Yes, I do. Thanks."  
  
"How much do we owe you Mr. Ollivander?" Haruka asked, pulling out her pouch full of coins.  
  
"Nothing my dears. I didn't make these, just held them till you came to get them."  
  
"Once again, thank you." Makoto said as she moved to the door. "Goodbye then."  
  
"Goodbye young ones."  
  
Outside, Haruka and Makoto were greeted by Hagrid, "I figures ye be thirsty." He said, handing them two cold drinks.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." Makoto then giggled as they continued their way down the alley. "It seems we've been saying 'thanks' all day doesn't it."  
  
"Actually, I think that's called being respectful Mako." Replied Haruka.  
  
Makoto smiled in return. "Shut it, you."   
  
"Ere ye go 'Aruka. This is 'Supplies and Quidditch', the only place to get ye brooms."  
  
"Ah! Finally, the good stuff." Tossing her empty drink can Haruka disappeared within the store.  
  
"Well, that's the last we'll see of her for awhile." Makoto said as she tossed her own drink. "I'll be in that clothing store we passed, come get me when Haruka's finished."

They had missed the remainder of their classes for the day, but that wasn't much of a loss.

The next day, as Makoto was eating breakfast, a long green package dropped onto her food. Looking up, she saw Haruka coming towards her table caring her own package, smiling like an idiot.  
  
Shoving some slytherins that were sitting across from Mako, Haruka planted herself amidst the snakes den. Suffice to say that none of the Slytherins were happy with a gryffindor at their table.  
  
"Open it Mako! Come on, open it! I got it for you yesterday."  
  
Cautiously, I opened the oddly wrapped package. Looking back at Haruka quizzically, I lifted the object. "A broom!? You bought me a broom? Did you break the one I had at home?"  
  
"It's not a sweeping broom Mako, honestly! Besides, why would I ever give you any cleaning supplies."  
  
"Mm, you do have a point there."  
  
"It's a flying broom," interrupted Draco as he touched the handle, "and a quite expensive one. A Wind Screamer. Two at that." Draco said indicating towards Haruka's own package.  
  
Haruka just grinned. "That's right Draco! Once I heard of Quidditch, I just had to get one. And of course dominate the game."  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow in response to not only the bold decloration, but at being addressed by name by a Gryffindor.  
  
"Do you even know how to play Quidditch?" sneered the dark haired boy next to Draco.  
  
"Not yet! But tryouts are three weeks away, plenty of time to learn." Haruka answered as she got up to leave.  
  
"And what position are you intending to take over Tennoh?" Draco lazily asked as he picked at his potatoes.  
  
Halting her walk back to her own table, Haruka half turned, a smirk gracing her  
  
face. With a loud and distinct voice, she answered:   
  
"Seeker"TBC…Criticism and praises are both welcomed.  
  
Smiles  
  
Nebula 


End file.
